The Note
by Rinkushido
Summary: Collaboration with Kirito13. After the death of Hellput Seker, a mysterious murder occurs in the Seiker Mansion, and the killer leaves a message, saying that there is more to come. Now it's up to Rinku and the Elgang to find the culprit. Will anyone survive? OC/Character death


**Rinku: *waves hand* Hello! I'm Rinkushido, and I've finally had the guts to publish a story!**

**Elgang: Hello!**

**Rinku: Well, this is a collab with my good friend here in , Kirito13, made for Halloween. He asked if I could collab with him, and he would let me publish it as my story. Ironically, I was supposed to do a horror/suspense story for English class at the same day, so he told me that I could use this as my project.**

**Chung: Well, that's really nice of him.**

**Rinku: Note that I'm going to use my and Kirito's OC (From the RP forum), and I have permission to have SakuraLina and Ephemeral Sanity in the story. Other characters will come in in the future. This is in an AU, so everyone has only the appearances of the classes. *bows* Enjoy!**

**Rinku – DC**

**Sakura – YR**

**Chung – DC**

**Eve – CEm**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword or its characters. I and Kirito13 own only the story and our OC's._

* * *

'The Note'

Chapter One

The dark, sombre clouds covered the sky, painting it in dull, monochrome colors. A bleak outline of the sun was visible. It rained like a barrage of bullets. The chilling wind howled in utter agony, for he grieved of their loss. The leaves of the age-old trees rustled against the wind. The mist embraces her visitors with her cold touch, as if she was trying to comfort them from the sadness of their deceased beloved. It was dark, cold, and gloomy, but nonetheless it was typical of a graveyard.

There in the front of the crowd a teenage boy stood. The back of his blond hair was made into a small but neat ponytail. He was dressed in a black tux and glossy, leather boots. In his hand- A white rose as a present for the man that lost his life. The man who died was the founder of Seiker Enterprises, a billion dollar company, but more importantly, he was the boy's father. The boy stared at his father's coffin as it was being lowered onto the six-foot deep hole. A single tear ran down from his deep, sea-blue eyes to his pale cheek as he straightened his tie.

"We look at the sky and see stars," The reverend said. "Perhaps they are not stars- But rather, openings in Heaven. The openings where the love of our lost ones shines down, to let us know that they are happy wherever they are now…"

He felt another tear trickle down his face as he continued to watch his father's grave. Before it could be covered with dirt completely, he threw his rose to the grave. Soon, the pile of dirt reached level ground and nothing of the coffin remained. As everyone started to walk away, he stayed. He was now alone. Alone in the pouring rain. He bent down and tried to give the newly placed tombstone a warm smile.

"Father, may you now rest in peace," he muttered. But the emotions he tried to hide were too strong. He couldn't take it anymore. He suddenly embraced the slab of stone and sobbed loudly. "Why did you have to leave us? Now that you're gone, Chung is sure to make my life a living nightmare. He won't stop until he kills me of it or makes me go mad! Please, tell me what to do…"

"Well, first of all, you shouldn't cry, Rinku,"

He turned around to see a young girl about his age. Her blond hair was made into a ponytail. She wore a white pleated dress with frills in the skirt and black flats. She had with her a white umbrella. She laid her azure eyes upon Rinku. He scoffed towards her comment.

"Sakura," Rinku said. "There is something you should know: There is sacredness in tears; they are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more loudly than ten thousand tongues. They are the messengers of overwhelming grief and of unspeakable love,"

She smiled and held out a hand for him. "You're soaking wet, and the Will is about to be read. We have to be there,"

Rinku took her hand and stood up. The rain soaked his clothes, but he didn't care. "Let's go, Sakura. Everyone's waiting." And so they walked away from the grave.

* * *

They went inside a small chapel of the Seiker Mansion, just a short drive from the graveyard. The room was stuffy. Faint whispers from the visitors were heard. The dim ceiling lights were the only source of illumination. A Crucifix in the front wall was the main highlight. It was in perfect shape. From the shine of the oak wood, to the detailed features of Jesus Christ who was pinned to the cross.

As they sat in their seats, two individuals came in the room. One looked like Rinku, from his hair and face to his clothes, but he was taller and had a shorter ponytail than him. Beside him was a female about his age. She had a beautiful, petite figure, long, silver hair and amber eyes. She wore a black fitted dress and high heels. Rinku immediately stood up and went up to them.

"Hello, Ms. Eve," he greeted. He frowned as he turned to face the person beside her. "Oh, hello… Brother…"

The man's name was Prince Seiker, but he is more known as 'Chung'. He is Rinku's older brother, but they were never in good terms. Ever since they were young, Chung always yearned for their father's attention, but it always went to Rinku, being the youngest. This made Chung very jealous. He bullied Rinku all the time. He would mock him, and he would always hurt him, both physically and emotionally. When they got older, Chung's tormenting got more intense, and Rinku learned how to fight back. But one day, Chung's blind rage got so intense that he even planned to endanger his life. Their father learned about this, so he kicked Chung out of the mansion, never to come back again.

And then he met Eve LaRue. He met her while he was working in a coffee shop to provide himself. It was love at first sight. They became close friends almost immediately, and it soon blossomed to romance. As Chung got back to his feet financially, he asked Eve for her hand in marriage. She is Chung's fiancée.

Rinku glared at Chung. "And why are _you_ here?"

"Why can't I? I'm still our father's son, dear brother." Chung smirked. "And besides, I'm here to collect my prize,"

"What do you mean?" They were now grabbing attention from the visitors.

"I'm here to inherit the old man's fortune and company," Chung bragged. "And after that, I'll make sure to kick _you_ out of the mansion, and make the rest of your life as how it should have been:" He pushed Rinku's forehead with his finger. "A low-life commoner who's no better than dirt!"

Rinku smacked Chung's hand away. "You better watch your tongue, Princey!" Rinku snarled. "Remember: You are not nor ever will be part of the family! I suggest you get lost!"

"You can't kick me out of our father's funeral. I'm still his son," Everyone, even Eve, who was still in front of them, was now staring at them.

"Father never called you his son anymore, heck, he didn't even want you in the first place!"

"Oh, look whose so high and mighty? If you want, we can take this outside like men!"

"Why not inside? So everyone can see how much of a cowardly leech you are!"

Chung clearly wasn't pleased. He formed his hand into a fist. "Why you arrogant, little-"

As he was prepared to punch Rinku, the doors suddenly burst open. "Enough!"

A short, plump man came in and stopped the fight. The whole room became silent as he walked towards the front table. He put down his bowler hat in the table. He straightened the paper he held and placed them beside his hat.

"The Will of Helputt Seiker shall now be read. Please sit down and remain silent." Before sitting down, Rinku and Chung and Eve sat down in their respected seats.

As the man cleared his throat, everyone listened for what he had to say.

"I, Helputt Seiker," he stated. "Being sound of mind, declare this to be my Last Will and Testament. I revoke all wills and codicils previously made by me."

He continued reading, and the people who got something out of Helputt's possessions were overjoyed. But neither Rinku nor Chung were announced yet. He suddenly became worried. _What would happen after Chung gets the estate? What would happen to me?_

Beads of sweat was now forming in Rinku's forehead, while Chung had a smug look on his face. Rinku closed his eyes, waiting for the long-awaited part that would decide his fate. The part that would determine who the rightful heir would be. In the back of his mind, he knew that, in the end, Chung would still be the older brother and successor.

The man took one huge gulp of air before he continued. "And so I devise, bequeath, and give all the rest and remainder of my residuary estate, including Seiker Enterprises to…"

_This is it…_

"The rightful successor…"

… _Chung will have the money, the company, the power…_

"My…"

… _And I'll have nothing…_

"Youngest son, Rinkushido Seiker."

End of Chapter One

* * *

**Rinku: Well, how was that? I tried my best, but I think I didn't do well enough, though :(**

**Rena: Aww, don't worry. I'm sure you did just fine!**

**Rinku: Thank you! Anyway, see that Review button down there? Tell me what you think of the story. Criticism, feedback, suggestions, and even flames are accepted, as long as they can help make our writing better. I'll make sure that me and Kirito update Chapter 2 soon. Have a good day and Happy Halloween! :D**


End file.
